Cupón
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: "que te parece si…lo guardas Y el día que consideres que necesite un ramo de flores de tu tienda; me lo recuerdas, ¿te gusta la idea?" "...le sonreí, busque entre mis cosas, le entregue a Neji el cupón con un pincel y tinta — acepto si TU lo firmas "


**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

Este fic participa en el "Reto: De amores y otras tribulaciones" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Cupón.**

Quién lo diría, Hinata por fin se caso con el despistado de Naruto; personalmente, esperaba casarme yo primeo, o que Sakura se casará primero con Sasuke; pero no…fue Hinata quien nos ganó. Tengo admitirlo, estoy sorprendida, sin mencionar el día que eligió para su recepción, para celebrar su día más feliz. Creó que no pude elegir mejor día para devolverte aquel favor ¿no Neji?

.

.

.

.

.

Aún recuerdo aquel día, cuando solo tenía catorce años…el cielo azul de aquella mañana, eran cerca de las diez y ya tenía rato corriendo entre los árboles, evadiendo y contraatacando; una nube de polvo cubría el bosque, inutilizando mis ojos por completo y llevando mis habilidades al limite.

— ¿Como se supone que voy a escapar de eso…? — musité entrecortada; mi oponente era fuerte, y yo; aun una Genin. Shikamaru y Chouji no se encontraban cerca, tampoco Azuma-sensei; me encontraba sola…luchando contra aquel monstruo.

Me costaba respirar, estaba casada, mis reservas ed Chakra se terminaban; una situación desesperante de verdad…y fue ahí cuando lo sentí. Abrí mis ojos de golpes y salte a un lado, el árbol al que estaba recostado estalló en pedazos, una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, cierre mis ojos, y el polvo que tanto me molestaba dejo de hacerlo.

Fue un momento tanto asombroso como abrumador: cada ave, cada insecto, cada ser vivo en las cercanías; podía sentirlos, ver su chakra, localizarlos con solo concentrarme en ellos, pero más importante aún, podía ver a mi oponente. Su ventaja había terminado, nos encontrábamos parejos…no, yo tenía la ventaja, no había forma de que el supiese de que esta habilidad acabase de despertar en mí.

Me moví de tal forma que creyera que me encontraba en sus manos, pero no salió como esperaba, pude verlo vacilar; era obvio que sabía que algo andaba mal, tenía que actuar ahora o nunca.

Intente acercarme pero tropecé con una raíz gruesa y caí, me torcí el tobillo; el vio la oportunidad y se lanzó contra mí, saltó entre varios troncos llegándome desde las alturas, inteligente…y tonto.

Mi herida era fingida, gire sobre mí, junte mis pulgares con mis indices formando un rectángulo sombre mi pecho — ¡técnica de control de cuerpo! — sentencie, para que seguidamente el cuerpo de mi adversario cayera a mi lado como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse me reincorpore, lo empuje por su espalda y coloque mi Kunai en su cuello — se acabó… — jadeé; estaba exhausta, me dolía el no mostrar mi cansancio, el mantenerme serena y calma...cosa que no resulto del todo. El cuerpo debajo de mí se convirtió en humo, dejando nada más que un tronco detrás de él, para seguidamente sentir el frió metal del Kunai en mi cuello.

Era realmente frustrante, todo esto para nada, lo había hecho todo bien y ahora…ahora. — ¡CON UN DEMONIO NEJI! — grite rabiosa, juro que escuche a Neji reírse ante el quejido infantil ante mi derrota.

— Tu culpa Ino, no mía… — me dijo mientras retiraba el Kunai de mi cuello, se colocó a mi lado y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a colocarme de pie — …debiste retirarte antes, un Chuunin debe ser capaz de saber cuándo avanzar y cuando retroceder.

Era odioso, pero tenía razón; me arriesgue mucho y perdí; más sin embargo no evitó que le diera una mirada de fastidio por ese comentario, aunque…por algo Neji ahora era un Chuunin y yo seguía siendo una Gennin junto a Chouji. Acepte su mano ayudándome a colocarme de pie, iniciando nuestra caminata de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas.

En las últimas pruebas Chuunin, Sakura, Shino, Neji y Tenten habían conseguido tan preciado título; mientras que el resto de nosotros seguíamos rezagados, aun nos faltaba aprender lo que significaba llevar ese título.

Regresamos al campo de entrenamiento, me adelanté para tomar mi bolso y sacar la comida que había traído.

— Gracias por ayudarme a entrenar Neji — agradecí mientras le lanzaba algo de agua, quien la recibió con gusto.

— No ahí porque — me respondió muy tranquilo sentándose a mi lado, saque algunas bolas de arroz y las coloque frente a nosotros — entiendo lo molesto que es no tener con quien entrenar para un evento tan importante como este.

— Ni que lo digas — respondí fastidiada; Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, todos mis amigos cercanos avanzamos a la última etapa de los exámenes; por obvias razones, no podía entrenar con Chouji, era posible que nos enfrentáramos; sin mencionar que el permanecer tanto tiempo juntos; aun que era natural en nosotros. Estaba afectando nuestro desempeño en el examen, sin Shikamaru, se sentía un vacío enorme en nuestro equipo. Esa falta de adaptabilidad para trabajar con otros ninjas estaba haciendo mella en nosotros como equipo.

Shikamaru y Azuma-sensei se encontraban fuera de la aldea en una misión, al igual que Tenten; esperaba que Neji estuviera libre ya que su habilidad y combinación de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu sería una buena experiencia para mí para los examenes. Necesitaba convencerlo de ser mi compañero de entrenamiento…cosa que resulto mucho más fácil de la que esperaba.

Hinata era entrenada por Shino, mientras que Neji se encontraba libre y descansando en la villa Hyuuga; cuando escuchó mi petición, acepto sin reproche alguno, de hecho, lo sentí un poco deseoso de entrenar conmigo, probablemente por la misma razón por la que yo solicite su ayuda, experimentar mis técnicas.

Mientras merendábamos, Neji me explicaba mis aciertos y fallos a nivel de combate y de táctica; a lo que yo escuchaba atentamente y asentía mientras comía, analizando cada palabra de Sempai presente, después de todo, dentro de dos días seria el examen Chuunin.

Tan pronto terminamos de comer, Neji me ayudó a recoger, me entrego su termo, así como el bento que le había preparado; mientras guardaba todo en su lugar, me sorprendió lo que encontré dentro de mi bolso, solté una risa al verlo. Me pareció una buena forma apropiada de agradecerle por todo lo que me había hecho por mí. Ademas, ese era un día muy especial y nosotros dos estábamos entrenando a solas...lo cual se podía malinterpretar muy fácilmente. Después de todo, era el día que todo chica anhela y sueña pasar con su chico, era el día de los enamorados. Aun que en este este día también se celebra la amistad (lo cual siempre he sentido que es un agregado bastante fuera de lugar) y si hay algo que mi padre me ha enseñado, es a valorar mis amistades.

En el fondo del bolso, un cupón solitario de los que solemos dar en mi tienda, sin nombre de propietario, lo tome e intente ofrecérselo a Neji como agradecimiento por haber entrenado conmigo esta última semana, pero se este se rehusó muy educadamente.

— Por favor Neji, acéptalo, no seas aguafiestas — insistí de nuevo con una sonrisa poniéndolo a su alcance.

— No gracias, no es necesario — me negó nuevamente; sin embargo no me deje, he insistí nuevamente, Neji, volvió a negarse. No podía creerlo, el gran Neji Hyuuga se negaba a recibir un pequeño gesto de mi parte como lo era aquel pequeño cupón de mi tienda. Sin embargo no pensaba darme por vencida, Neji aceptaría ese cupón así tuviera que tener otra sesión de entrenamiento con él para que se lo llevara.

Tal mi insistencia que Neji lo terminó aceptando… más o menos — mira… — fue realmente cómico ese momento, ver al gran prodigio Hyuuga fastidiado por un pequeño cupón — si me entregas eso, se me ve a perder; no es algo que necesito Ino, que te parece si… lo guardas **Y** el día que consideres que necesite un ramo de flores de tu tienda; me lo recuerdas, ¿te gusta la idea?

Me quede pensativa por un momento, Neji estaba aceptado **Y** negándose al cupón al mismo tiempo, le sonreí, busque entre mis cosas, y le entregue a Neji el cupón con un pincel y tinta — acepto si **TU** lo firmas — le dije entre risas; el castaño suspiro, por fin derrotado ante mi insistencia, firmó el cupón y me lo regresó, después de ello, regresamos a la aldea donde partimos por caminos distintos.

.

.

.

.

.

— Hinata — llamé a la recién casada, quien volteó a verme, quedando sin habla ante el hermoso ramo de flores que reposaba en mis brazos, conformado violetas, tulipanes y girasoles.

— Ino…es hermoso, gracias — me dijó con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba las flores de mis brazos.

— No son mías Hinata… — le dije con una sonrisa, extrañando a mi amiga. Tome mi bolso y saque un pequeño trozo de papel morado, el cual se lo extendí a Hinata — son de él…

Extrañada, tomo el pequeño papel, paralizándose en seco al reconocer la caligrafía escrita en tinta negra.

— Cuando entrenaba con el cabeza dura de tu primo para mi tercer examen Chuunin... — comente, llamando la atención de Hinata — intente darle ese cupón de nuestra tienda; el cual no me acepto…no del todo; me dijo que se lo guardara, y se lo entregara el día que considerara que el necesitar un ramo de flores, y ese día se lo recordara. Estoy segura…que hoy sería un muy buen día para… — "recordarselo" hubiera podido terminar…de no ser que Hinata se lanzó abrazarme.

— Gra…gracias Ino-chan…gracias… — podía escuchar la voz quebrada de Hinata, temblaba de manera incontrolable; el ramo de flores que le acaba de dar ahora se encontraba en el suelo; pero no importaba ya:

— No ahí porque darlas — le susurre mientras la abrazaba de vuelta. Quizás Neji ya no se encontraba con nosotros, pero ese pequeño trozo de papel, ese viejo y arrugado cupón aun llevaba su nombre; escrito por su puño y letra…y la promesa que le hice aquel día, hace exactamente seis años. Hoy día de los enamorados era la boda de Hinata, y hoy día de los enamorados...fue el día en el que sellé aquel gran lazo de amistad Neji. Gracias por todo y descansa tranquilo; tu amiga Ino se encargara de vigilar a tu querida prima.

**Tenía otra idea en mente…pero no me salió Romance, en su lugar me toco amistad, lo cual no fue tan malo…pero tampoco tan fácil; es decir, Neji e Ino tuvieron cero contacto, o muy nulo a nivel canónico, por eso decidí tomar ese momento de la vida de Ino que se desconoce, los años en los que Naruto está fuera de Konoha entrenando, donde todos se vuelve Chuunin.**

**Espero haber representado el elemento de amistad entre ellos dos, si les gusta, háganmelo saber, si no…bueno, también :D son libres de comentar, espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima, cya :D **


End file.
